


In The End.

by fuchsverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Dark Love, Dorks in Love, Emotions, Family, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, fight, friendship til the end, just read it ok, not sorry but kind of sorry, til the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: What we once were... What we are today...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	In The End.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The End.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196240) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> [written in 2013]  
> This short story is not based on the events in the manga and was again a spontaneous action. Thank you.

**In The End.**

_Blades that brutely clashed against each other. Glances that met again and again for minimal seconds. Bodies whose tension you could literally smell. Sweat splashing on the parched floor._

Quickly, the little feet pattered through the village, which was so huge for a child. Hastily, the air was inhaled and expelled. The familiar pulling sensation spread through his sides, but it did not stop him from walking on. Blond hair that bobbed back and forth, blocking the boy's view every now and then, was brushed from his face without hesitation. Again. Again and again. Again and again.

The broad grin on his face was underlined by the recurring giggle that came from his throat. He had been looking forward to this moment for days. Had been working towards this moment. More or less diligently, but he had made it. Had written a 3 in the last paper with Sensei Iruka. The elation that coursed through his entire body pushed the sickening tug in his side to the background. It pushed everything into the background. Now there was only this one thought in his mind, for in a few minutes he would hold this sticky, blue thing on a stick in his hands. He would see the blue liquid run down his hand if he ate it too slowly, and would experience this incredible explosion of taste at the first lick in his mouth. That almost nauseatingly sweet and somehow unnatural taste. Pure sugar. His mouth was already watering.

Gasping and completely out of breath, he arrived at the place in question, but only saw the ice cream seller disappear in the distance with his mobile. Desperate, he reached out his hand in the direction of the man who was to have his hard-earned money.

"Too late, Uzumaki." It was the black-haired boy's sneering voice that rang out behind him, driving him insane. Abruptly he turned around and was shocked to see Uchiha just shoving the last piece of the blue ice cream into his mouth.

_Since their first encounter, they had been heading for this end. Hard, the peer's fist hit him in the face. Immediately, the lower lip burst open, leaving a little of the viscous liquid on the other's hand. Without batting an eyelid, this was wiped off._

The wind in his hair, in his face. The one that ran through his spine and legs and puffed out his clothes again and again. The laughter that escaped his throat was brighter than the most beautiful sound of a bell and again and again he leaned back, stretched his legs, took new momentum. Higher. Higher. He wanted to go higher and higher! The swing squeaked, the wood creaked and the construction seemed to vibrate. With each swing, Uzumaki tried again to touch the treetops with the tip of his toes, stretching a little further each time.

His tongue already between his lips and his gaze strained, he stretched again. "Come on..." He muttered in desperation, squinting his eyes as it went backwards again. Annoyed, he groaned and resolved to get more momentum this time. There had to be some way to reach those stupid leaves. What a disgrace he had to experience here, it couldn't be. _I can do it!_

And up it went again. Again the distance to the familiar earth increased and the fall downwards became more painful. Now! He had almost made it when the blond suddenly heard a familiar cackle. "Oh, look at that idiot. Haha. What's he trying to do!" It was Yamanaka standing not far from the swing with her chicken pile and pointing her finger at him. It was Uchiha, standing just a few feet behind them, shaking his head and turning to leave. It was Haruno who covered her eyes in shock as Naruto let go of the secure ropes in fright and made a more or less helpless sound. It was the cracking of branches in the bushes that announced his rather painful landing.

"Pathetic." Completely dazed, the blue-eyed man lay in the green when he heard the voice of the only other boy present. The footsteps moved away and all that could still be heard was the approving giggle of the crowd of girls following him like a modified shadow.

_This was their decisive encounter. Their decisive fight. Their final battle. For all of them. For them. For themselves. For their ego. Their faces contorted with rage, they headed towards each other. Moving away from each other. Circled each other. Met in the middle._

With a huge band-aid on his nose, the blond lay under the star-fringed sky and his butt ached in an unthinkably cruel way after crashing from an inhuman height into the bush outside the academy. His right thigh was bruised and was adorned by a huge bruise that was more a mixture of blue, green and radioactive yellow. Completely brave and with only a wet eye or two, he endured the pain and stared up at the full moon. In front of him a huge lake stretched out, reflecting the canopy of the sky and making of it a veritable painting. Naruto loved this place. Loved this place very much. He ignored the soft rustling and the approaching footsteps, knowing exactly who was joining him, as he often did. Who was taking a seat next to him. Lying with him under the same sky. Breathing the same air with him. Lingered with him on the same lawn. It was called irony of fate.

Silently, the boys remained next to each other for endless minutes, seeming more harmonious than at any other moment of the day. Something connected them here. They were bound by loneliness. They were bound by peace. They were bound by the urge for closeness. They were bound by the longing for a family.

Suddenly, something blue and slightly shiny appeared in the blond's field of vision, causing him to change his position. As they sat staring into each other's eyes, a barely perceptible smile stole across their faces. Silently, Naruto took the object of his desire from him and dropped back onto his back, which his neighbour did the same a few seconds later.

Each now with a blue ice cream in their mouths, they watched the stars pass by.

_In the end, it was just another desperate attempt. In the end, they had given everything for each other. In the end, they had given everything against each other. In the end, their two blades dug deep into the flesh of their counterparts. In the end, they stained each other with each other's blood. In the end, they looked into each other's eyes for the last time ..._

_Black met blue._


End file.
